


this is just a test please for the love of god if you see this you saw nothing

by intellexual_asexual



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Chaos, Crack, chaotic - Freeform, like i may or may not have eaten too many brownies crack fgjdjkf, not like snorting crack kjkgfjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: guys how do you delete works /hj
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

FUCK YEAH IT FINALLY WORKED KDJFGSHFLSKJDHKFLDHKSGJH.FLJDASHFDJKLG;D

HELL YEAAAAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH I DID IT BA-BYYYYYY

you cant see me but im violently fist-pumping right now

guys you have no idea how long i have been waiting for this

do you know what this means

i have unlimited memeing potential right now

and also i can publish unsolicited pictures of chunky birds at the end of my works

would you all enjoy pictures of chunky birds at the end of my works?

wait what if i edit one of them right now with absolutely no explanation

wish me luck boys *salutes*


	2. what if i started using this as my shitpost dumping ground would you all like that

literally i dont know why im not going to tumblr to do this but oh well

um uh have a chunky bird

its fat fuck teusday guys ahhhhhkgfjdhdkldhfjhjs

And no I'm not stoned or drunk. I'm a minor, what's wrong with you D:<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! All chaotic!


End file.
